Bajo del muérdago
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: DLC. Edward y Bella están bajo el muérdago... en el taller de Santa. B/E. Un pequeño One shot amistoso con Santa, espero que disfruten las fiestas. Feliz Navidad.


_**N.T: Bueno aquí les traigo este One Shot de nuestra querida y respetada Daddy's Little Cannibal Q.E.P.D, lamentablemente como muchas de ustedes se enteraron que murió en un accidente de transito, solo nos queda por rogar por su alma y que se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté. **_

_**Al inicio hay una nota de la autora (no la traduje toda por que es muy larga) habla más que todo que la disculpen por la ortografía y la gramática, si no me equivoco son unos de sus primeros One shots, para ese tiempo ella estaba enferma parecía ser gripe o algo similar.**_

_**Mil gracias a Tatarata por la ayuda, eres un amor, Te adoro. Gracias a Estrella Black por permitirme hacer la traducción.**_

**Summary:**Edward y Bella están bajo el muérdago... en el taller de Santa. B/E. Un pequeño One shot amistoso con Santa, espero que disfruten las fiestas. Feliz Navidad.

_**Disclaimer**__**: **No me pertenece Twilight._

_**Under**__**the**__**Mistletoe**_

_**Bajo el Muérdago**_

Había elfos en todos lados. Era como un parque, a excepción que los niños tenían barba de chivo y no jugaban con los juguetes, ellos los hacían. No parecían enanos o personas diminutas, parecían pequeños niños con vello facial. Fue difícil aceptar que la mayoría de ellos eran mayores que Carlisle cuando entré por primera vez. Vampiros de quinientos años de edad, eso lo podía entender. Niños de quinientos años de edad, que se supone que eran elfos, bueno eso era un poco más difícil.

Para Navidad, Edward había decidido que sería divertido llevarme al Polo Norte para que pudiera conocer a Santa Claus. Al principio, pensé que estaba bromeando, o que iba a llevarme a la demostración que un centro comercial de Seattle estaba haciendo para los niños, pero no, no estaba bromeando.

Él me trajo al Polo Norte. No estoy completamente segura de cómo llegué aquí (creo que alguien dejó caer algo en el trago que me dieron durante el vuelo), pero estaba segura de que estaba en el Polo Norte. Incluso llegué a conocer a Santa, antes de que se fuera a entregar los regalos a todos los niños pequeños en el mundo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo suele tomarle a Santa el volver a casa después de entregar todos los regalos?" le pregunté a la Sra. Claus mientras servía un bulto de puré de patatas en mi plato.

"Oh, él volverá más tarde, querida." Ella me sonrió. "¿Te gustaría más ponche, Edward?" Mantuvo en alto una jarra llena de líquido amarillo con remolinos de color rojo en ella. Yo trague fuerte, muy consciente de lo que la Sra. Claus usó para hacer un ponche que fuera deseable para los vampiros.

"No, señora". Edward sacudió la cabeza, consciente de mis sentimientos hacia el ponche.

"¡A mi me gustaría!" dijo Emmett levantando su vaso vacio.

Volví mi cabeza a su lado y cubrí mi nariz. Edward empezó a frotar mi espalda. No es que yo no fuera consciente de su dieta o del hecho de que un día a mi también me gustará el ponche fertilizado. Es sólo que, eran huevos fertilizados lo que estaban tomando.

"¿Vas a estar bien, Bella?" Edward preguntó suavemente.

Yo asentí levantando mi cabeza. Sólo tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar a Emmett, quien pensaba que beber ponche de huevos frente a mí era lo más gracioso en el mundo.

"Parece que estás a punto de vomitar." Edward no pudo ocultar la culpabilidad en su voz.

"No." Prometí, tomando un sorbo de la cidra de manzana que la Sra. Claus me había servido anteriormente. "es solamente que no estoy acostumbrada a-" me tragué el ácido de mi estómago - "huevos fertilizados."

Edward tomó mi mano y la atrajo a sus labios. Su nariz se tomó su tiempo alrededor de la vena que sobresale sobre la parte inferior de mi muñeca. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuan asombrosa eres?" Preguntó, besándola ligeramente

Yo asentí, un rubor brillante apareciendo sobre mis mejillas. Mis dedos estaban temblando por lo que estaba teniendo dificultades para tener con firmeza el tenedor que quería utilizar para comer lo que había hecho la Sra. Claus para mí y sus elfos.

"Entonces, Bella," Alice atrajo mi atención. "¿Qué te parece el Polo Norte?" Me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su pequeña mano sostenía la de Jasper. Él me sonrió torpemente, empujando suavemente con su mano libre su propio vaso lleno de ponche de huevo hacia un lado.

"Me encanta." Traté de hacer caso omiso del vaso de Jasper. "Es muy bonito aquí, y las decoraciones," miré alrededor del cuarto inundado con todas las luces de Navidad, ramas de acebo, cristalería, adornos y árboles de Navidad, para así probar mi punto, "son hermosos".

"Vaya, gracias, Bella." La Sra. Claus puso un bulto puré de Patatas frente a mí. "Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de tu estancia aquí. Es realmente una lástima que Carlisle no pudiera venir."

"Él envía sus disculpas." Alice hablo por él. "Pero se comprometió a trabajar en el hospital durante la Navidad y Esme se quedó para hacerle compañía a los niños".

"¡Oh, sé lo difícil que es tener a tu marido a trabajando en Navidad!" La Sra. Claus se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa. Rosalie le dio un bofetón al brazo a Emmett antes de que él pudiera decir algo. "Pero uno se acostumbra." Dijo ella soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Alice agarró su mano y le sonrió amablemente. "¿Por qué nunca vas con Nicholas? Estoy segura de que él disfrutaría la compañía. Tiene que ser aburrido estar ahí afuera por su propia cuenta."

"Aww, eres un amor, pero tristemente, no creo que estos viejos huesos pudieran resistirlo." La Sra. Claus apretó la mano de Alice antes de dejarla ir.

La mano fría de Edward agarró la mía. Levanté mi mirada hacía él y vi que me estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. "¿Quieres jamón?" preguntó.

"Sí, por favor." Levanté mi plato. Él movió su mano libre y agarró un trozo del plato frente a él. Yo me había acostumbrado a comer delante de los Cullens, por lo que no era tan incómodo como solía serlo, incluso con Rosalie sentada al final de la mesa.

Tomé un sorbo de la cidra de manzana.

"Entonces, Isabella, ¿cuando planean casarse Edward y tú?" La Sra. Claus preguntó.

Empecé a ahogarme en mi cidra. Dejé caer el vaso sobre la mesa y puse mi mano sobre mi boca. El líquido se arrastró hasta mi pasaje nasal y comenzó a salir por de mi nariz. Agarré varias servilletas de la mesa y empecé a toser en ellas. Edward dejó caer el pedazo de jamón sobre mi plato y frotó mi espalda, gritándome que respirara.

Emmett estaba haciendo una escena aún más grande al final de la mesa, su enorme mano se había cerrado en un puño mientras su risa hacía eco por toda la sala. Los elfos que estaban conversando y comiendo unos con otros en mesas aleatorias a través la sala, se giraron hacia nosotros, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos verdes pegados a la escena que tenían frente a ellos.

De algún modo, el vaso de ponche de huevos fertilizados de Emmett se había caído y ahora estaba goteando sobre el mantel rojo y un poco de la comida que la Sra. Claus había pasado todo el día y la noche preparando.

"Emmett!" Gritó Rosalie saltando a sus pies. Su vestido rojo de satín tenía ponche de huevo goteando por toda su cintura. "¡Oh no! Mi vestido está arruinado." Ella irrumpió fuera de la habitación, con una servilleta en la mano.

"Lo siento, Sra. Claus." Alice se disculpó por todo el mundo, mirando sus pies. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte a limpiar este lío."

"¿Estas bien Bella?" Edward susurró frente a mí. Se había movido de su asiento y ahora estaba de rodillas delante de mí. "¿Puedes respirar?"

Yo asentí, respirando profundamente, esta vez no tosí. Lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas por la falta de oxígeno y una húmeda servilleta estaba pegada a mi pecho mientras me inclinaba y trataba de inhalar el tan necesario aire en mis pulmones.

"Discúlpeme." Le dije a la Sra. Claus cuando salí de mi silla y pasé a Edward para poder ir a enfurruñarme al cuarto de baño. Dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa y escondí mi rostro dentro de los rizos que Alice había hecho en mi cabello.

Edward hizo sus pasos pesados, para que yo supiera que me estaba siguiendo. Decidí ir a la derecha en vez de la izquierda para poder salir, no ir al baño. Algo me decía que la situación sería más incómoda si Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el baño hablando de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Abrí la puerta de la Casa Claus. Estaba nevando fuera y estaba un poquito frío, no tanto como debería haberlo estado. Di un paso en el patio, muy consciente de las lágrimas que ahora avanzaban lentamente bajo mis mejillas. Esta vez, no era porque no podía respirar.

"Bella," Edward me llamó. Él salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Bella, fue un error que a cualquiera podría cometer-"

"¡Pero yo lo hice!" le grité, dando la vuelta para poder mirarlo. "Yo cometí ese error, Edward. Nadie más en todo el pueblo entero podría cometerlo, sino yo." Puse mis manos en mi pecho.

"Bella, nadie está enfadado contigo." Sus ojos eran suaves, pero su rostro era duro. Sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Arruiné la cena de todos!" le grité, "¡Y no para cualquiera, sino para la Sra. Claus la esposa de Santa! Ella probablemente ya piensa poco de mí por no creer en su esposo por más de diez años y luego de repente, vengo a su taller, sin previo aviso, sentándome a cenar con ella y sus trabajadores a pesar de que no hice absolutamente nada para ayudar con la entrega de Santa, ¡y para hacer las cosas aún peor! ¡Ella me hace una simple pregunta y yo me vuelvo loca! Estoy bastante segura de que escupí cidra de manzana sobre el jamón!"

Y lo que hizo esto aún peor es que ella hizo la única pregunta por la que Edward y yo hemos estado discutiendo durante los últimos cuatro meses cuando la boda fue cancelada y aplazada porque Charlie se enfermó.

"Bella, amor, Nicholas y Sra. Claus entienden si tú no crees en ellos, hay un límite de edad para los regalos gratis de todos modos. Bella, todo lo que les importa es que seas una buena persona y ambos saben que has estado en la lista buena toda tu vida. Ellos siempre están felices de ver a los amigos de Carlisle. Hay suficiente comida que la Sra. Claus podría poner sobre la mesa para tomar el lugar del jamón. Y este es el primer año que no he visto un elfo emborracharse y tratar de hacer un stripper sobre la mesa."

"¿Los Elfos hacen strip-tease sobre la mesa?" pregunté, tratando de contener una risita.

Edward me sonrió. Su mano fría se posó sobre mi mejilla, por lo que su dedo pulgar pudo limpiar mis lágrimas. "Si regresamos, podría dejar que Emmett deslice algo en una de sus bebidas para que puedas obtener un vistazo."

"Edward." reprimí.

Él empezó a reír. Yo me reí con él.

Mis brazos se abrieron frente a mí. Tomé dos pequeños pasos hacia adelante para poder abrazar a Edward. Mis brazos se estrecharon alrededor de cada uno y presioné la cabeza en su pecho. Él movió sus manos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sus labios presionaron sobre la cima de mi cabeza y sus dedos rozaron mi cabello.

"Lamento haberme vuelto loca contigo." Susurré en su pecho. "Estoy cansada de arruinar todo."

"Tu no arruinaste nada, Bella." Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Técnicamente, Emmett fue el que volcó el ponche de huevo."

Me reí de nuevo. Alejé mi cabeza y levanté la mirada hacia él cuando noté que había muérdago colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Edward siguió mi mirada, sus ojos le echaron un vistazo antes de mirarme. Cerré mis ojos y deje que él terminara el resto.

Sus labios fríos presionaron contra los míos. Presioné mis labios mas cerca. Mis manos soltaron su espalda y descansaron sobre su pecho. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y abrí mi boca, sólo un poquito, de modo que pudiera atrapar su labio superior entre mis dientes.

"Siento interrumpir." Una voz muy chillona vino de al lado de nosotros.

Liberé los labios de Edward y giré mi cabeza. Un elfo estaba de pie en la entrada, su pequeña mano sosteniendo el marco de puerta. Nos estaba mirando desde abajo. No parecía impresionado.

"Pero los necesitamos en el comedor, Edward. Creemos que Emmett podría haber deslizado algo dentro del ponche de uno de los elfos."

"Estaré allí en un segundo, Oliver." Edward asintió.

Oliver asintió y dio la vuelta para ir a ayudar a los elfos.

"No puedo creer que Emmett hiciera eso." Le dije a Edward. En realidad, podía creer que Emmett lo hiciera.

Edward sonrió. "No se trata de Emmett." Comenzó a reír.

Yo parpadee. "¡Edward!" grité, dándole golpes a su pecho.

Él sólo siguió riéndose, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

**¿Que les pareció? bastante adorable y sobre todo muy lindo, cada día amo más a Edward jejeje aunque soy la esposa de Jasper jajaja, dejen sus lindos reviews los créditos son para DLC quien tuvo esta genial idea, claro a quien llamo mi beta **_**Tatarata**_** "vale linda considera ser Beta, te lo digo yo…hazme caso xD eres genial"**

**Besos y abrazos, nos vemos en otra ocasión, cuídense las adoro.**

Estrella: muchas gracias a **malu-cullen **por la traducción (: quedó muy bien traducido :D


End file.
